


What Tomorrow May Bring

by caliginousfay



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caliginousfay/pseuds/caliginousfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Prompto chooses to spend the night he thinks will be his last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Tomorrow May Bring

**Author's Note:**

> a very short drabble spurred on by a prompt. hopefully i'll have something more substantial to contribute before long.

They all knew it was coming. At the end of this long journey was a hard battle, one more treacherous than all the ones they'd endured before. Honestly, Prompto was scared. Yet, it wasn't concern for himself that fueled his fear. No, it was for the those he'd had the privilege to travel so far with and become practically brothers with along the way. Every time he pictured one falling in battle, a pang of immense ache would hit his heart. If he thought on it too long, he could even feel tears prickling in his eyes. But he wouldn't cry. He couldn't. If he cried in front of them, he knew it'd only make things worse. It was times like this that he had to keep his brightest smile on his face, had to keep his worst jokes coming, had to keep them going and smiling while he could.

  
While he could. That was another thing. Among them, he knew he was the weakest. This wasn't his duty. Prompto hadn't trained for years and years to battle. All he had was a gun and a sharp shot. In the long run, there was no denying that he'd be easy to take out. He'd be damned if that knowledge meant he was going to give in, to give up. The gunner was going to fight with every ounce of skill and strength he possessed to give his friends their best chance at making it.

  
But that was tomorrow. For tonight, he'd stay up as he often did and watch as they slept peacefully before leaving their sides. There was something so hauntingly beautiful about the sky. If he only had this night left, he was going to spend it looking at the most wonderful thing he'd experienced through his entire life. He was going to look at the stars and find the few constellations he knew from the times he'd managed to keep Noctis awake long enough to stargaze together. Stars had never been something Prompto was particularly interested in, but Noctis loved them. Because of that, Prompto had found an appreciation of them in listening to the way Noctis would speak of them with such passion and excitement that he rarely displayed. Those precious moments played in his mind as he lied in the grass, hand stretched toward the heavens as he traced patterns in the sky.

  
What he truly looked forward to, on what he was certain would be his last night, was the sunrise that would follow. No matter what, it'd be the most beautiful sunrise he'd ever seen. It would be his last. You really pay special attention to something when you're sure you'll never see it again. When morning came, he'd watch the way the sun peeked over the horizon, the way the sky changed from dark blue to purples and pinks that would eventually make way for serene blue. He'd watch and, in that moment, he'd swallow the fears of his fate and be ready to stand tall and proud beside the best family he'd ever known.


End file.
